Memoriam
by LadyErestor83
Summary: my take on the episode 'Memoriam'..Rossi/Reid, Hotch/Morgan...COMPLETED..
1. Chapter 1

Memoriam

**my take on the episode 'Memoriam'...pairings: Rossi/Reid and Hotch/Morgan..this will be a little similar to my other fic ' Always Remember, Never Forget'**

CHAPTER 1

Spencer heard the television from inside his hotel room. He did not even think to bring his gun with him when he had gone to the police department for the files on the Riley Jenkins murder. He slowly opened the door and saw his fellow FBI agents: Derek Morgan and David Rossi sitting in front of the television watching a soap opera. Derek looked up at Spencer.

" How are you Reid?"

Spencer shook his head.

" What are you doing?"

Dave grinned.

" What does it look like we're doing?"

Spencer held in his laughter.

" Breaking into my hotel room, eating cookies, and watching the Days of Our Lives."

" The Young and The Restless."

Spencer looked at Dave. Spencer was absolutely shocked that Dave would know something like that. Unless they had been watching it from the very beginning. Derek saw the box Spencer had brought in with him and nodded.

" Riley Jenkins?"

Spencer swallowed hard.

" N-No. Thats not it ."

Dave stood and approached Spencer.

" Let us help."

Spencer took a deep breath, then nodded. Derek looked at Spencer.

" Do we have any suspects?"

Spencer nodded.

" Only one."

Dave nodded.

" What do you know about him?"

Spencer shrugged.

" To be honest, I don't know much about him."

Derek grinned.

" A high school crush?"

Dave turned and glared at Derek, then returned his attention to Reid.

" Who is our suspect?"

Spencer let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

" I think it's my father."

TBC..

**Yes I realize I left out somethings...but I'm writing a fic, not rewriting the episode lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**I figured that since the hypnotherapy thing is totally covered in my fic Always Remember, Never Forget..that I could skip it...however, since ARNF is Hotch/Reid and this is Rossi/Reid, I suppose I still gotta do it LMAO**

CHAPTER 2

Dave's eyes widened.

" Your father?"

Spencer nodded slowly.

" I believe he had some thing to do with it. Even if he didn't directly kill Riley."

Derek shook his head.

" Thats a heavy accusation kid."

Spencer shrugged and sat on the corner of the bed.

" It might explain why he was gone. He killed or helped kill someone, so he disappears."

Dave sat beside Spencer.

" There is no way to tell for sure Reid. We would have to re open the case."

Spencer was about to answer, but then he realized that Dave had his hand on is shoulder. Spencer tried not to smile. He had been in love with older agent since Dave had returned to the BAU. Only Hotch and Morgan knew about it and they had sworn to never tell anyone. He felt Dave's hand leave his shoulder.

" We should look at the files first, then determine where your father fits into the case."

Spencer nodded and watched Dave stand to grab the box he had brought in. He stared at the older man with love in his eyes. He smiled to himself. Derek fought the urge to laugh. Spencer turned away when Dave turned around. He was about to say something, but then Derek's cell phone began to ring. Derek answered it.

" Morgan."

" Well hello Agent Morgan. This is your forgotten husband Agent Hotchner."

Derek laughed.

" Funny babe. What makes you think I forgot about you?"

" You never call."

" Are you sure your my husband because your starting to sound like a wife."

" That's not funny."

Derek grinned as both Spencer and Dave began laughing hysterically.

" Apparently it is."

Derek could hear Hotch let out a breath, which meant he was getting irritated.

" Fine. Just go back to work."

" Aw babe. I was just kidding. Aaron? Hello?"

Derek took his phone from his ear and looked at it.

" He hung up on me."

TBC...

**just a little humor before the drama lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that a lot of people have favorited this story, but come one..drop me a review..no I'm not gonna be one of those authors who acts like like a three year old ' if you don't review i'm stopping the story'..nope.. just asking for a word or two lol**

CHAPTER 3

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

" He hung up on you?"

Derek nodded.

" He must be mad at me."

Dave shook his head.

" You married the man and the only time you talk to him is at home. That doesn't even happen often."

Derek raised an eyebrow in anger.

" Says the man who had three wives."

Spencer watched the two men get angry with each other. He swallowed hard.

" Morgan? Rossi?"

Both men turned to Spencer.

"WHAT?"

Spencer stepped back in shock. Derek and Dave saw the had made Spencer afraid and started sputtering out apologies. Spencer forgave them. Derek looked at a case file and called Garcia for assistance. Dave watched as Spencer sat on the bed. He wanted to sit by him, to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. Spencer knew Dave was staring at him, but instead of turning around, he patted the place beside him. Dave smiled and sat beside Spencer.

" Are you doing okay kid?"

Spencer nodded slowly.

" I don't think I want to know anymore whether my father is a suspect or not."

Dave nodded in understanding and was about to reply, but Derek walked up.

" I'm going to go outside to call Aaron. Let's hope he doesn't hang up on me again."

Derek left the room without waiting for a reply and also leaving Dave and Spencer alone.

TBC..

**hmmm Rossi alone with Reid..whats the worst that could happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**wow I asked for a review and all I got was a flame...oh well..it's been deleted..so now where were we? ah yes...Rossi alone with Reid..hmmm...**

CHAPTER 4

Dave watched as Spencer opened his mouth to speak.

" Do you think Hotch is mad at Derek?"

Dave shrugged.

" I'm not sure. I would be."

Spencer smiled.

" It's good that you're not the one married to him then."

Both men laughed. Dave accidently brushed his hand across Spencer's when he tried pushing himself up further on the bed and noticed that Spencer had gone quiet.

" Are you okay kid?"

Spencer only nodded, not trusting his voice. Dave raised an eyebrow.

" Did I offend you or something?"

Spencer shook his head.

" No. Not at all..."

Spencer looked down at Dave's hand, wishing it would touch his again. Dave smiled for a moment.

" It was when I touched you by accident?"

Spencer nodded.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't.."

Then it happened. Dave took Spencer's hand into his own. Spencer could not help but smile. Tears of joy fell from his eyes when he looked into Dave's eyes. There was nothing but love there. Dave kissed the back of Spencer's hand.

" I love you Spencer."

Spencer smiled in return.

" I love you too Dave."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay this is the phone conversation chapter...**

CHAPTER 5

" Hotchner."

" Hello babe."

Derek could hear Hotch's sigh on the other end of the phone.

" Aaron?"

" Yes Derek. I'm here."

Derek could tell that Hotch was upset by something.

" Are you okay babe?"

" No. No Derek I'm not."

Derek began to panic.

" Is Jack okay?"

" Jack is fine."

" Then what's wrong?"

" Us."

Derek froze. Rossi was right.

" What about us?"

" Oh come on Derek. We see each other all the time and it seems that ever since we got married, you just ignore me."

Derek swallowed hard.

" What are you saying Aaron?"

There was a short pause on Hotch's end of the line.

" I want a divorce."

TBC...

**I know...it's too short..and yes, I know...now everyone's gonna be mad..lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**dun dun dun lol**

CHAPTER 6

" A divorce?"

Aaron sighed.

" Yes Derek."

Derek could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

" Babe...Aaron..No. I can't."

Aaron could hear the crack in Derek's voice.

" The papers are already here Derek."

XXXXXXX

Spencer and Dave were leaning back on the bed watching TV when Derek came in. It was obvious he had been crying. Spencer looked at his best friend worriedly.

" Is everything okay Derek?"

Derek shook his head.

" Aaron wants a divorce."

Both Spencer and Dave's eyes widened. Spencer got off the bed and hugged his friend.

" I am so sorry Derek."

Derek hugged Spencer in return.

" It's alright."

Suddenly, Derek stopped hugging Spencer and held him at arms length.

" Why do you smell like after shave?"

Spencer swallowed hard. Derek looked from Spencer to Dave and then back to Spencer. Seeing what he meant, Spencer nodded. Derek smiled broadly and hugged Spencer again.

" Do you love him?"

Spencer nodded against Derek's shoulder.

" Very much."

Dave stood and he and Derek hugged as well, despite the argument they had had earlier. The three men sat down and watched 'Bold and the Beautiful' and eventually fell asleep.

TBC..


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so I have been trying to figure out how I was gonna do this, but this is set AFTER the hypnosis scene..don't ask...**

CHAPTER 7

Dave held Spencer for as long as Spencer would let him. He truly believed his father was the Unsub, that he had killed Riley Jenkins. The drive back to the hotel was silent, but Spencer held Dave's hand the whole time. Spencer felt that if he let go of Dave's hand that Dave would leave him too, just like his father had all those years ago. Dave pulled into the parking spot and helped Spencer out of the car. Spencer felt himself go red.

" I'm not a woman."

Dave laughed.

" Sorry. I'm just to much of a gentleman I guess."

Spencer laughed as well. They walked into the hotel room and found Derek sitting thereon his cell phone. He sounded happy. Spencer and Dave looked at each other, then back at Derek. Derek laughed at something the person said and only a few minutes later hung up. Spencer looked at him in confusion.

" Was that Hotch?"

Derek nodded.

" He was telling me about Jack's day at school."

Spencer nodded. Dave put his arm around Spencer.

" William Reid will be in tomorrow for questioning. Everyone, get some sleep."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**last chapter...this takes place exactly 2 months later...**

CHAPTER 8

*EPILOGUE*

Spencer sat at his desk, watching Dave talk with Hotch. He smiled. Derek and Hotch had been able to work things out with help from Jack. Although it was bad, it was a bit funny to hear Jack call his own daddy a dumbass. Spencer was glad that the child did not get in trouble for the word. Then of course, Hotch was now talking to the source of who Jack had heard that word from. Spencer looked down at the paper in front of him and began to write, but then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled.

" Can I help you Agent Rossi?"

Dave quirked an eyebrow.

" Agent Rossi?"

Spencer laughed as Dave gently smacked him on the arm.

" Yes you can Dr. Reid."

Both men laughed and went into the break room. Derek sat there with Jack on his lap. Jack looked at Dave.

" Is Daddy still a dumbass Uncle Dave?"

Spencer nearly spit out his coffee. Dave shook his head.

" No Jack. He's not."

Jack chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

" Daddy said you were the dumbass Uncle Dave."

~*THE END*~


End file.
